


Two More Days

by Kimium



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Hajime's parents are kind of jerks, I was going to tag heterochromia Hinata, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post SDR 2, Well technically they are very deep in denial, Yet another self indulgent fic from me, but that was recently confirmed as canon so I don't think I have to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Only two more days until Future Foundation brings their families to visit. Hajime would be lying if he said he wasn't queasy at the thought of seeing his parents. Luckily Komaeda is there to support him.Or Alternatively: Hajime's parents are sort of jerks, Hajime is scared to see them, and Komaeda is having None Of Their Shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired to seeing this story. I went through three rewrites and asked a friend for her blind opinion on Hajime's parents. To be honest when I first thought this story up his parents were very different. However, I came across this Tumblr post (http://doubelieveinunicorns.tumblr.com/post/148832626725/hinatas-parents-were-assholes-pass-it-on) and thought it was much more interesting, so I went with it.
> 
> I hope I wrote his parents believably. I didn't want to make them entirely monsters... but I did want to write them as those suffocating parents who think they can control their child's life.
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or comment. Not needed, but they do make my day.

Two more days.

Hajime barely touched his plate. He wasn’t even sure why he was attempting to eat. His stomach had calcified and the mere thought of eating made him gag. Idly he pushed a watermelon cube with his fork. The fruit slid across his plate, leaving a pinkish trail behind. Twirling his fork Hajime continued to slide the fruit around. A small voice in his mind that sounded like his mother told him to stop. At once Hajime dropped his fork. The metal loudly clanked against the porcelain. He winced at the sound, but no one else was at the restaurant. Not even Owari, but Hajime was sure she, at least, had eaten. Guilt bubbled up and Hajime made a mental note to not let Owari know he wasn’t eating. The gymnast was trying to hold her head high, but Hajime knew she, like all the rest of them, was still suffering the aftermath of their Despair days.

“Not going to eat that?”

Hajime felt a warm body press up against his back and head. Nimble fingers grabbed his fork and speared the watermelon cube.A moment later the fork came back empty and began to seek its next target. 

“Shame.” The fork poked a pineapple triangle, “Now that Hanamura is awake it would be rude to waste his efforts.”

Hajime felt his guilt multiply, but he opted for a scowl, even though the other couldn’t see it, “Komaeda, you’re squishing me. If you want to eat just sit down.”

Komaeda laughed lightly and gracefully bent down, pressing a kiss to Hajime’s face before sitting down beside him. “You weren’t in the room when I woke up.”

More guilt. Hajime squeezed his eyes. He had hoped that without Komaeda around he could either fib a bit about eating, or at least not have the other witness his pitiful attempt to eat. Of course it wasn’t going to work.

“Wow this is terrible.” Komaeda commented, munching on the pineapple slice, “Even I eat more and I’m recovering.” He swallowed and began to hunt for his next piece of fruit, “Unless, of course, you’re sick?”

Hajime flinched. If only that was true. How he wished it was true. It would be better than the cocktail of emotions swirling inside of him, wrecking everything like a tornado mowing through a city. The situation was made worse by the fact that Komaeda knew what was eating him up inside, but was politely sneaking around it.

Squeezing his eyes shut Hajime forced a deep breath through his nose, exhaling audibly through his mouth, “Don’t act innocent. You know what’s wrong.”

Komaeda hummed as he located his next target: a strawberry, “Oh do I? You haven’t told me anything Hinata-chan.”

Hajime felt a blush form at the nickname, but it was easily over shadowed by a wave of pure anxiety, rushing cold through his body followed by the bite of irritation.

“Don’t play dumb; you know the reason.”

Komaeda thoughtfully chewed on the strawberry before replying, “I suppose it would be a bit cruel to make you say it yourself. You’re anxious because of the announcement from Naegi-kun and Kirigiri-san.”

The truth still made Hajime wince. “Great. You know what’s wrong, so no need to pry further.”

“To be honest I’m a bit surprised.” Komaeda continued, “I didn’t expect you to react like this.”

The other didn’t mean anything malicious, but Hajime still felt the words stab him right in a fleshy part. His stomach started to slowly tie itself into a knot and he could feel his forehead warming up. Komaeda didn’t foresee Hajime’s reaction because he was wrong and that’s why Komaeda didn’t expect his reaction. It was because Hajime was a bad person, not a good person. A good person wouldn’t be feeling what he was feeling. The realization made his chest hurt.

“Hinata-chan.” A hand settled on his face, tilting it up. Komaeda was in his line of sight, unblinking, brow slightly furrowed, “You look pained.”

Hajime turned away. Komaeda dropped his hand, “I’m fine. You can finish my breakfast okay?” He stood up.

Komaeda lunged, clumsily trying to stop him. His right hand pressed against his stomach while the stump of his left arm pressed against his side. It left his grip weak. Hajime could easily break out of it. He instead stiffened and relaxed a bit into it.

“I’m just going back to the room.” Hajime kept his voice as light as he could, “You’ll be able to find me.” As if that was why Komaeda was trying to stop him.

He heard the sharp intake and could feel the glare. “You know that’s not why I’m stopping you.” 

Hajime let out a shaky laugh; Komaeda always went for the jugular when it was just the two of them. Hajime suspected it was truer to Komaeda’s character, not the self-deprecation that Komaeda frequently sprouted when they hung out with the others. It was like Komaeda dulled himself around other people because others could not handle his blunt nature.

“I’m here for you Hajime.” Komaeda firmly said, “I’ll listen… if you’ll let me…”

His heart twitched and Hajime turned around a bit. Komaeda was biting his lip, eyes shifting around. Pink dusted ever so lightly across the bridge of his nose. Once he noticed Hajime was looking Komaeda tried to hold his gaze. His mouth moved slowly into a smile before he quickly retracted it, lips turned downward, wavering like he was unsure what expression to make.

Was… Komaeda trying to look strong and confident for his sake? Hajime was suddenly hit with the realization that perhaps Komaeda had little experience comforting others. Yet here he was, trying his best. Instead of hurting, his heart lightened and Hajime felt a small smile fill his face. 

“Ah… was that too forward?” Komaeda scrambled for words, “I’m… I’m trying…”

A small chuckle ripped through Hajime’s throat. The other paused and looked up, cheeks slightly bulging… was he pouting? Hajime quickly smiled and sat down, right on Komaeda’s lap. The other immediately stopped pouting and gaped. The pink was darkening.

“Sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just… you’re cute.” Hajime couldn’t think of another word.

“Cute…?” Komaeda sounded like he wasn’t sure if he should accept the label or not.

“It’s… you’re so earnest.” Hajime lay his head on Komaeda’s shoulder, “Thank you. For offering to listen.”

Komaeda let out a bit of a squeak, but wrapped his right arm around tighter, “If… you want me to… I will.”

Hajime felt his stomach slowly unravel and the anxiety that was building up simmer, “It’s not easy to say.” He took a deep breath, “It’s just…”

A loud sound, splutters and coughing, interrupted him. Hajime lifted his head. Souda was standing at the top of the stairs, eyes wide, face red. Immediately Hajime felt all the anxiety return, morphing into a red hot blush. His body twitched and his first reaction was to bolt up and return to his seat. Hajime firmly stuffed that reaction away. He was not embarrassed by his relationship with Komaeda. Bolting like that could lead Komaeda into thinking that and the other did not need any more fuel for his self-deprecation.

Hajime sat a bit up. It didn’t need to look like they had come out of a long snuggle session, but he stayed firmly planted. Komaeda on the other hand was continually relaxing and strengthening his grip. Hajime shuffled just a bit forward, hoping the other realized he was not leaving.

“Good morning Souda.” Hajime slowly greeted.

The mechanic blinked, snapping out of his stupor. A long moment passed and Hajime worried that Souda would leave. The other rubbed his head and sighed, walking in.

“Good morning Hinata, Komaeda.” He sounded casual, “No one else is here?”

It was a favourable reaction. Hajime thickly swallowed, “I think Owari ate already… she’s been exercising early.”

“Yeah, I saw her returning to her cabin looking winded.” Souda had turned towards the buffet.

Hajime his heart rate slow down now that Souda’s gaze drawn away, “And no sign of anyone else?”

“No…” Souda answered as he finished grabbing his food, “Guess it’s just us. You going to eat anything else?”

“Uh no… I’m good. Komaeda?”

“I’m fine thank you.” At least Komaeda sounded calm.

“Right.” 

Souda walked away from the buffet. Hajime stared with a bit of shock as Souda didn’t pick any of the other tables and instead walked towards them, sitting down on the other side. Hajime felt a smile fill his face. Souda gave one back. 

Silence fell over the table as Souda ate, but it only lasted for a moment. Swallowing Souda suddenly looked at Hajime with a serious expression.

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about the news?”

That was pretty direct. Hajime sighed and shifted a bit, hoping he wasn’t crushing Komaeda’s legs, “I’m…”

“I’m sort of scared, you know.” Souda offered, “I mean… of course it’s not…” Souda suddenly paled, “But I’m scared of their reaction, you know. Kirigiri said Future Foundation debriefed them…”

“Me too.” Hajime admitted gently. He felt Komaeda tighten his grip, “But I guess telling us like this is better than asking and having us sit in our thoughts for any longer.”

“Right. Good point.” Souda twirled his fork and speared his food, “Oh also…” He gave Hajime the sudden thumbs up, “I don’t mind, just don’t do anything too PDA okay?”

It took Hajime a moment to comprehend his words. Behind him he felt Komaeda stifle a giggle. Gaping his face heated up for the third time. “S-Souda…”

Souda burst into laughter and a moment later Komaeda did too. Hajime could feel the burning in his cheeks spread.

“Y-you know we aren’t like that…” Hajime stammered, doing his best to defend himself.

“Right all couples say that.” Souda teased as he raised his eyebrows, “I’d rather play it safe. Why do you think I have my cottage far from yours and Komaeda’s?”

Komaeda let out a long, clear laugh, one Hajime could feel resonating from his stomach. Hajime wanted to bury his face in his hands. He settled for his best glare, but Souda started to join Komaeda and Hajime felt his lips twitch into a small smile.

“You’re terrible. Both of you.” Hajime concluded with a sigh to mask his smile, “I think I’ll leave.” He stood up, “I’ll see you later Souda.”

At once Komaeda stood, mirth still clinging to his lips, “I’m done here too.”

Souda waved with his fork still in hand, “Sure. Catch you later.”

Grabbing Komaeda’s hand Hajime nodded and the two exited the restaurant. The day had barely started, but it was already feeling humid. Hajime could practically smell the moisture in the air. 

“You’re going to overheat in that coat.” Hajime pointed to the green coat Komaeda always wore.

“I’ll be fine.” Komaeda replied, “I can always take it off.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. The other always said that, yet Hajime had never seen Komaeda actually follow through. “If you say so…”

“Never mind me.” Komaeda huffed, “Where are we going today?”

“I don’t have a specific place in mind.” Hajime replied, “Let’s just walk around.”

They exited the hotel and headed towards the ranch. Outside Sonia sat on the fence, petting Gundam’s hamsters, feeding them sunflower seeds. She waved as they passed by. Hajime returned the wave while Komaeda gave a small bow with a smile. As they approached the ocean a slight breeze flew by. Hajime welcomed it and gently lead Komaeda towards the bridge. The breeze grew a bit stronger, carrying the smell of brine and salt.

“Do you think you’ll miss the smell of the ocean once we are allowed to leave this island?” Komaeda asked, breaking the silence.

Leave the island… Hajime stared out. There was nothing but blue; blue sky and blue water. It felt like it stretched forever and the idea of other land mass felt impossible. How could there be more land when all he could see was blue? It was almost scary to consider leaving their island, yet Hajime felt a tinge of excitement too.

“I’m not sure.” He honestly answered, “I would like to see a city again, but at the same time this island means a lot.”

Komaeda nodded, “I think I would. Being here is nice, but sometimes we need a change. Besides I don’t think we’ll permanently leave this island. I think we’d at least visit this island again should we be allowed to return to mainland.”

“Maybe we can convince Future Foundation to let us have a part of the island.” Hajime muttered.

Komaeda looked up at the sky and smiled, “That… would be amazing. Kid me would be impressed. I always loved going to the beach with my parents…”

Oh. Hajime looked away. So that’s where Komaeda was leading the conversation. The tension from earlier crept back up, slowly, seeping down his throat, coating his lungs and heart.

“Sorry.” Komaeda took the lead, pulling and tugging Hajime in the direction of the second island, “You were going to tell me, but Souda showed up. I figured I should give you the chance to return to that topic.”

It would be easy to let it drop, but Hajime had been prepared to tell. He took a deep breath and slowly pieced his words together.

“I’m scared Komaeda. It’s wrong to be afraid, but when Kirigiri and Naegi told us the news I couldn’t help it. I just… when she told us our parents were coming… I tried to imagine what they’d look like, what they’d say to me. Are they scared now? Are they disappointed? I’m not sure what’s worse.” Hajime let out a choked laugh.

Disappointment… he wanted to throw up. They had expected so much of him and he squandered it away. All his parents wanted was for him to work hard, be someone useful… and he screwed that up. Why couldn’t he be better? Why was he a failure? Disappointment was worse than fear. Hajime would take fearful parents over disappointment.

“Do you not want to see your parents?” Komaeda simply asked. 

His question cut through Hajime’s thoughts. Hajime felt like a train had crashed inside of his mind. He… of course he wanted to see them… why would he not? He should be happy that his parents were somehow still alive. Hajime should be feeling anything but trepidation at the thought of meeting them again.

“Of course I want to see them Komaeda.” Hajime quickly said, “Why would I not want to? I cannot believe they are alive and managed to survive. I want to see them. I’m so…” His voice sounded so fake to his own ears. 

“Hajime?” Komaeda gently whispered his first name, “There is no need to cry.”

He was crying? Hajime blinked and put a hand to his face. His fingers came back wet. “I-I’m…” His voice was wavering. “I’m fine.” Hajime took a deep breath. “Let’s… go to the diner.”

Komaeda frowned and firmly planted his feet, “Hajime. You’re doing it again. Not being honest. It’s okay if you don’t want to see your parents. It doesn’t make you a bad person. Some kids don’t have good parents and it’s not their fault.”

Oh no. Hajime quickly recovered, “It isn’t like that. My parents aren’t bad. They are just a bit strict, but they wanted what was best for me…”

“Right.” Komaeda huffed, “Just want what’s best for you. Are you ashamed? Ashamed of what you became and what you’ve done?”

Ashamed? Hajime reeled at Komaeda’s words, but the white haired boy was hitting all of the points buried deep inside of him. He didn’t like to think about it, but Hajime was ashamed. The tepid emotion flowed thick and gooey through his mind, coating his conscious like a swarm of flies. It consistently buzzed thickly in his ears, the sound never leaving even after Hajime had smacked it away. Daring to look up Hajime caught Komaeda’s eyes. The blue grey orbs were unwavering. Hajime looked down.

“It’s okay Hajime.” Komaeda calmly said. “We’re all experiencing some level of shame. It shows we have a sense of right and wrong. Accepting that means we also accept people’s judgement of us. It means we’re aware that their sense of right and wrong matches ours.”

Komaeda gently stepped forward but didn’t touch him. “To be honest I’m glad Future Foundation told everyone’s families should they still be alive. We’re going to have to face their reactions at some point.”

Face… their reactions? Hajime felt like the world was spinning and the ground was rushing down, falling from under him. His mind blanked for a brief moment and Hajime found himself kneeling on the ground, his breath coming out in short gasps. He couldn’t face their disappointment. The mere thought made bile rise in his throat. Hajime coughed and desperately tried to fight the wave of wooziness. He closed his eyes and felt moisture gather at the corners.

“Hajime?” Komaeda had knelt down.

Hajime couldn’t respond. His mind flashed to when he was a child. How cold he felt when his parents received word of low grades, or phone calls when he misbehaved in school. Their gazes always pinned him to the spot like a butterfly to a corkboard. It was always cold. And their tones always oozed something barely warm. It was never a yell, but it was never comforting. Hajime felt some tears leak from his eyes. Sometimes he had wished they would just pick an emotion and yelled at him. It would be better than the neutral faces and tones that laced their disappointment, but never outright stated it.

“Hajime?” Komaeda repeated gently, touching his shoulder.

Hajime flinched and felt a sob escape. “I… Komaeda I can’t face their disappointment. It’s impossible. I can’t do it. I don’t want to face it.”

Something warm wrapped around Hajime. It smelt musky with a hint of soap and sand. It was Komaeda’s jacket. Hajime shivered, but soon felt his body warm up. Komaeda soon followed, wrapping his body over Hajime’s protectively. Hajime was pressed against the crevice of Komaeda’s neck. He inhaled and smelt the sea, something floral, and caramelized sugar. He felt his breathing even slightly.

“Yes. You can.” Komaeda quietly said, “You can face your parents with your head high. Aren’t you the one who said we’re carving our own futures? That means we have to accept the good and bad.” Komaeda pressed closer, “Also you’re not going to be alone. You have everyone on your side and… you have me.”

Hajime choked as his heart swelled with something light. He let out a half happy, half sad sob and clutched Komaeda. 

“Is… that okay?” Komaeda shifted, “You’re still sobbing.”

“No, no.” Hajime laughed out, “It’s… thank you. You’re right. I have my friends and I have you.”

Komaeda pulled a bit back and knelt further down so they were closer at eye level. “We won’t let your parents bully you Hajime. After all we are all you friends, and I’m your boyfriend.”

The way he put it. Hajime smiled and chuckled, feeling all of his wooziness dissipate, “My boyfriend huh? Does that give you special protective powers?”

“Yes.” The other huffed, “It does.”

Hajime laughed and stood up, legs wobbling a bit. Grabbing Komaeda’s arm he pulled the other up. “I’ll let my parents know.”

Blue eyes widened and Komaeda stared, mouth open, “You’ll really do that?”

What? Hajime blinked, “Why wouldn’t I? You are my boyfriend. It’s not like we’ll be able to hide it from them. The island knows; sort of impossible. Someone is bound to slip up.”

Was the other blushing? Hajime tried to get a good look but Komaeda turned his face. Hajime stared for a moment before smiling. Wrapping his coat over the other’s shoulders Hajime pulled Komaeda towards the diner.

~

The days went fast and the morning of Hajime found himself sitting in the restaurant extremely early with everyone. No one was talking though the air held a cocktail of emotions, the cool and warm colours mixing and melting into each other. Hajime shifted and bumped shoulders with Komaeda. The other was not adding to the mix and Hajime found it extremely calming.

“Did they say what time they’d be arriving?” Kuzuryuu’s voice was barely above a whisper, but Hajime knew everyone had heard.

“Kirigiri-san and Togami-san said nine-thirty.” Sonia promptly replied as she petted one of Gundham’s hamsters.

“What time is it now?” Owari asked.

“It’s nine-o-five.” Souda answered, checking a wrist watch he had found and fixed.

“We’re really, really early.” Koizumi muttered, yawning, “I’m surprised the hospital let me come here to greet them.”

Hajime glanced over at the photographer. Her complexion looked a bit pale and her breathing a bit laboured. Yet she sat comfortably, her hands resting on her lap. Or rather, what was left of her hands. A few fingers were gone, her pinky and ring finger on her right hand and her index finger on her left. Souda had crafted prosthetics for her, but clearly she wasn’t wearing them.

“The hospital is just a bunch of meanies, wanting to keep us cooped up.” Saionji huffed beside Koizumi.

The height that the traditional dancer had still confused Hajime a bit, but what was really hard for him to sometimes take was the long leg brace she wore on her right leg. Upon a quick glance it just looked like leather loops circling her legs in a bizarre fashion statement, but Hajime had long been easily able to spot the metal that kept her leg straight.

Koizumi and Saionji were the only two from the hospital waiting. Byakuya had claimed he didn’t want to get in the way of everyone’s reunions. Hanamura over worked himself making breakfast every day and Hajime knew the chef was napping. Mioda would wake up at intervals. Pekoyama, Tsumiki, Gundham, and Nidai had yet to wake up.

“Thinking about something?” Komaeda pressed closer, whispering into Hajime’s ear.

Hajime pulled his thoughts about his friends back. “Just thinking about everyone. I wish everyone was awake.”

“They’ll wake up.” Komaeda grabbed Hajime’s hand, “More than half of us are awake. I’m actually quite surprised.”

So was Naegi. And so was Future Foundation. Hajime sighed. At the rate the Future Foundation was moving at it would be at least half a year before they were allowed to leave the island. Hajime was honestly a bit more surprised that they were actually letting visitors come to the island. He had always felt everyone would wake up, but Future Foundation actually allowing visitors?

“Oh look!”

Sonia had stood up. Naegi was walking up the stairs. Behind him were a few people dressed in Future Foundation suits. Hajime felt the atmosphere shift. The emotions in the air were a bit stagnant up until this point. Now Hajime felt a burst thicken the air as Kuzuryuu and Owari stood up. Koizumi was starting to get up, Saionji’s hand resting in her own as she helped the dancer to her feet.

“Let’s stand.” Komaeda pulled Hajime up.

He stumbled a bit, but regained his footing a moment later. Their hands laced together and Hajime could feel Komaeda press against him. His stomach was doing flips, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle.

“Hello everyone.” Naegi waved, “I’m happy you’re here. Just give us a moment to organize everything and everyone. We didn’t just bring visitors.” He smiled, “There’s food and supplies. Oh and Kirigiri says we have reports to go over too.”

“Aw you’re kidding; we still have to have a meeting?” Souda whined.

“Sorry but they’re necessary.” Naegi rubbed his head, “Anyways, Kirigiri is bringing your visitors. Togami is taking the others to the hospital. Just so you know…” Suddenly his eyes dropped, “We’ve brought support just in case… things go badly.”

Translation: we’ve brought security in case someone flies off the rails. Hajime thickly swallowed and he could feel a stagnant air press down on the group. Who knew if seeing someone else would trigger something? This suddenly felt like a bad idea. Not much they could do now. Hajime watched as some people in Future Foundation suits stepped out in a neat line into the restaurant. His breath hitched. Seeing the people made the precaution seem all the more like an expectation.

“Also… we think it best if you… see your visitors without an audience.” Naegi shifted, “Someone will escort you to a private place.”

This plan sounded more like a Kirigiri idea and Hajime couldn’t be more grateful. For all of the stoic looks she gave, the girl wasn’t heartless. One by one the people in Future Foundation suits lead the others out of the restaurant. Hajime watched as everyone left, until he was the only one left. He could feel dread slowly hit him. Komaeda squeezed his hand almost in response to the thought.

“You two are staying here.” Naegi reassured. Hajime must have looked worse than he thought.

Footsteps and voices suddenly filled the restaurant. Something cold ran down Hajime’s back. Two people came up the stairs. Their clothes were still clean, neat, and well ironed. Hajime wondered if they got someone to do it, or at least requested an ironing board. His father was even wearing a suit jacket. Suddenly he felt grubby and looked down at his clothes. When was the last time he washed his shirt? Did he tie his tie properly? Were his pants wrinkly? Why didn’t he think about all of this earlier?

Panicking Hajime looked up and his eyes caught theirs. They froze on the spot, their gazes staring at his, before turning to each other. He knew from experience they were silently discussing something. Hajime desperately wanted to touch his face. Was his hair combed? He brushed his teeth so that was ok… and what about his…

Hajime felt like he needed an oxygen tank. Fingers of panic grabbed his heart. He turned quickly to Komaeda, who had not left his side, and met his gaze immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Komaeda whispered.

“I…” Hajime’s throat was dry, “I put my contact in right?”

It took Komaeda a bit too long to answer, “Yes. You did.”

The panic left. Hajime exhaled and turned back to his parents. They had recovered and were closer than Hajime would have liked. He wanted more time to prepare.

“Come on Hajime.” Komaeda tugged him, “Let’s go.”

Hajime was sure without Komaeda he wouldn’t have made it without collapsing. Gently Komaeda made them close the gap, until he was close enough to his parents. Immediately his parent’s once again looked slightly away, as though they couldn’t look him in the eyes. Words left Hajime and he desperately looked over at Komaeda. The other immediately turned to Hajime’s parents.

“Hello. You must be Hinata’s parents I’m…”

“Not to be rude, but we’re here to see our son.” His mother immediately cut Komaeda off, “This is private.” Her tone contradicted her words.

Komaeda barely blinked, “Hinata wishes for me here. That’s all the invitation I need.”

“I disagree. Leave.” Hajime’s mother replied.

Hajime felt his heart drop. His mother hadn’t changed at all and his father… well, Hajime was grateful his father hadn’t spoken yet. When he did it was bound to be bad. He had been on the receiving end of those cold words far too many times. Komaeda didn’t deserve this even though Hajime all but begged the other to be with him.

“Komaeda is staying.” Hajime tried to firmly say, but his voice sounded flat.

His father finally spoke, “Son, listen to your mother…”

“I said.” Hajime gripped Komaeda’s hand, “My boyfriend is staying.”

His voice was louder than he expected. Hajime watched as a few of the Future Foundation workers turned away, hands to their mouths. Naegi looked like he was about to laugh.

“Boy…friend…” his mother sounded like she was choking on air. “You’re not serious darling.” She gestured to Komaeda, “Is this your idea of a joke?”

“Hajime. You better answer your mother.” His father said, like he was ordering him.

Hajime’s heart spluttered for a moment. There it was… the disappointment. Hajime could feel it building slowly up in his parents. He looked down. This was a joke to them. As if Hajime would have a boyfriend. No, they thought they had figured everything out for him.

“Mother… Father.” Hajime forced the words from his lips, “I’m just happy you’re here… I just want to talk.”

A moment passed before his father finally spoke, “Fine. Let’s talk.”

It was as good as Hajime was going to get. As if their talk was going to be a happy family talk. To his parents it was more like a business deal.

“Follow me then…” Hajime muttered, heading towards one of the tables.

The atmosphere was crushing. Hajime could feel their gazes on his back. He was almost tempted to use Komaeda as a shield. It was not the solution, but Hajime wished it was.

“Are you okay?” Komaeda softly inquired.

Hajime sighed, “I’m fine… hopefully it stays that way.”

Hajime turned his head and focused on their destination; the cluster of tables and chairs by the window. A breeze flew in, cool and refreshing. It only reminded Hajime how much he was sweating already. Glancing over he noted that Naegi and the Future Foundation people were no where to be found. Guess it really was just him, his parents, and Komaeda now. Hajime sat down, pulling Komaeda into the other chair. The other fell a bit too close to Hajime, hair tickling the side of his face.

His father glared, “You got us here. Let’s start.” He and Hajime’s mother sat properly in their chairs.

Hajime felt a lump in his throat. “Sorry.” Now that he had them Hajime had no clue what to say. 

“So how did you manage to survive?” Komaeda politely asked, “It’s chaos on the mainland.”

Hajime watched his mother straighten her back and focus her gaze on Hajime. It was as though Komaeda didn’t exist. “Your father and I were lucky enough to be in Towa City when the first wave occurred. Luckily Towa was relatively safe, but we didn’t want to stick around such a remote area. We got onto a boat as soon as we could.”

“A good thing too. The city is now swarming with those bears and adult murdering children.” Hajime’s father muttered.

For some reason Komaeda’s eyes narrowed at the comment and he looked down, brow knotted. Hajime almost turned to ask what was wrong. Komaeda pressed his right hand to his head and silently looked away.

“Then those Future Foundation people picked us up, all but dragging us away.” Hajime’s father continued, almost spitting the words out, “Typical organization mentality. They didn’t even explain what was happening. Then they asked us a bunch of invasive questions.”

That explained why his parents were fine, though it sounded like Future Foundation wasn’t entirely welcoming. Still, Hajime was grateful. Even though he was not in their good books, the Foundation still protected his family.

“As if we were criminals.” His mother all but sighed, “To think, the Foundation is based out of Hope’s Peak. We paid good money and sponsored so much, you’d think they’d be kinder to the head of the electric company that outfitted all of the school…”

Out of the corner of his eyes Hajime saw Komaeda break out of his thoughts. The white haired boy stared at Hajime, as though seeing the other for the first time. Hajime shifted a bit and felt his cheeks burn. It wasn’t a secret to anyone who did a quick search on Hajime and learned his mother’s maiden name, but it was something Hajime couldn’t just… tell the others. It would have made him sound like a bitter rich kid, mad he didn’t get his way.

“You must have been told about Hajime.” Komaeda looked away from Hajime, but he knew that as soon as they were alone Komaeda was going to ask questions. “It shouldn’t be too much of a surprise why they were wary of you.”

For the first time in their conversation Hajime’s parents paled a bit, looking down. Hajime felt like he was burning on the inside. The conversation would have eventually lead to this… but did Komaeda have to just skip over to the point?

“We’re… aware of what happened…” Hajime’s mother finally spoke, her voice soft. “It’s hard to believe you… kids did anything wrong.”

“Which is why we’re asking Future Foundation to let us take you back. Things are settling on the mainland and soon things will get better.” His father explained like it was already decided. “You need to get your life back on track, not rot away on this island. Sooner or later society will rebuild and then…”

Hajime let out a wheeze of air that sounded loud to his ears. The room suddenly felt hot despite the open nature of the design, like a sauna and he couldn’t breath without feeling like there was a hot weight on his chest, suffocating him. Was that really how they felt? Forget about the apocalypse and come live out the life decided for you? Denial was not what he was expecting.

“Mother… Father… we did a lot wrong… I have to stay and fix things. I have to admit my mistakes…”

“No Hajime!” His mother looked up, straight into his eyes, “A bunch of kids started all of this havoc in the world? That’s ridiculous! It’s… a terrorist group… a bunch of them… This whole story about a virtual reality… more than half of you being comatose… that’s just some story the Foundation made up. You’re confused and believe you are responsible in solving all the world’s problems.”

Words escaped Hajime as a heavy weight pulled him down to the ground. He could only stare at his mother and father in silence. Certainly the story sounded ridiculous… if there was no evidence. But Naegi’s struggle was broadcasted and the brown haired boy accidently let it slip that there was video evidence of their crimes. The Foundation had to have at least offered to show it. How could they think he was not responsible? More importantly, that he should just walk away from his obligation to the world? It was his entire resolve. They had to carve their own futures… and accept their involvement. Hajime felt a thick black smog fill his lungs. How could his parents be so blind and try to invalidate his resolve?

Komaeda started to laugh and it nearly made Hajime jump. The fingers of fear ever so slightly sunk into him. The laugh was high and wheezing, like Komaeda could barely manage the air to muster a laugh. Hajime nearly leaned back, expecting to see Komaeda’s eyes swirling with madness. Slowly the walls felt like they were closing in.

“Is that what you think?” Komaeda’s voice was composed and his eyes blank, “Don’t insult us. The fifteen of us are criminals. There’s evidence, did Future Foundation not show you? Or did you just not want to look?”

Their gazes shifted, their answer apparent.

Komaeda weakly smiled and let out a strangled laugh, “Just because you aren’t looking doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.” 

The other lifted his left arm and before Hajime could stop him he pulled back the sleeve, waving his stump, “I did this to myself you know.” Komaeda let out a desperate laugh as he continued to wave his left arm, “Because I was following Enoshima out of love and hate.”

Hajime’s parents just stared, barely moving. Like they were close to a wild animal. Hajime reached over, trying to pull Komaeda’s left arm down. The other tilted away and pointed to Hajime.

“And look at Hajime.” Komaeda ordered, “You must have noticed how his hair is darker. That isn’t hair dye. And can you see the scars on his forehead?”

“Komaeda…” Hajime swallowed and he moved closer. “Please just stop.”

“Or that one of his eyes is red?” Komaeda ruthlessly continued, “Don’t think I didn’t see your shock.”

“Nagito!” 

Hajime raised his voice and grabbed the other by his shoulders. Komaeda turned to look at him, tense in his grip. Grey blue eyes remained steady, even though he just uncovered his lie. Hajime turned to his parents. Their eyes were wide. His father was shaking and his mother’s face was red and shiny.

“I’m not done.” Komaeda growled, twisting out of Hajime’s grasp, “And then you think he should just run away from responsibility? Hajime is going to do what he wants and make his own path. You’re just pushing your ideals onto him…”

Hajime firmly planted a hand on Komaeda’s mouth and glared at the boy. The other stared at him, eyes hard. 

“I think we should end our talk now.” Hajime muttered, his throat so tight it felt difficult to speak. “Excuse us.”

Gripping Komaeda tightly Hajime dragged him out, leaving his parents in a room decorated with nothing but silence. As he walked out of the restaurant Hajime nearly toppled over some people from the Future Foundation, who were blatantly standing on the stairs.

~

“What was that?”

Hajime pushed Komaeda into his cottage, slamming the door shut. His ears were burning and his heart racing. Of course he didn’t expect the talk to go well, but he had hoped for a civil conversation. Apparently telling the truth about his eye and being on his side was a bit too much to ask of Komaeda.

“Your parents are so deep in denial it is rather painful.” Komaeda snapped, “They needed a reality check. Is that how they always are to you?”

“There was no need to out yourself like that.” Hajime ignored Komaeda’s question, though it burned deep into his side, “Or lie about my lack of contact.”

Komaeda raised an eyebrow and folded his arms neatly over his chest, “It’s my arm I can show it to anyone I want.” He waved his left arm as though to mock Hajime, “And you didn’t answer my question.”

He wasn’t going to let that go was he? Hajime frowned, “They’ve always been a bit controlling, but it’s fine. It’s nothing I haven’t experienced before. You didn’t have to go that far.”

Barely a beat passed before Komaeda glared, “So you’re just going to go along with whatever they say? The boy huffed, “I just wanted to stand up for you seeing as you weren’t exactly defending yourself.”

Hajime felt his face burn hotter and he looked down, “You still lied about my eye.”

“Hajime…” Komaeda’s tone grew softer, “If you ask me to I can apologize, but you know I meant everything I said in there.”

Of course he did. A wave rushed over his chest. Hajime closed his eyes and his nose felt a bit stuffy, “It’s just…” Hajime whispered, “I should have known it would go like this.”

A warm body pressed against his. Hajime slumped a bit into Komaeda, “Sorry.” The other muttered.

“For what?” Hajime asked, feeling drained.

“About the lie.” Komaeda answered, “I just think they should see the real you. Covering up your eye is like running away from your responsibilities.”

He hated that Komaeda was right. Hajime gravitated them over to the bed so they could sit. “They’re just so suffocating. Maybe they needed your little outburst.” It hurt to admit it, but it was true. Their level of denial was dangerous with the apocalypse their reality.

Komaeda hugged him a bit tighter, “They’re probably upset that their vision of the future isn’t going to what they wanted. And then their son is alive, but a criminal. Their vision is now completely destroyed.”

“Plus, he has a criminal for a boyfriend.”

The other effectively broke the mood. Hajime pulled a bit out of Komaeda’s arms, “You just like the sound of boyfriend, don’t you?”

“I’ll neither confirm nor deny it.” Komaeda replied. His cheeks were pink and he was smiling.

~

Hajime went to the dock, but Komaeda firmly stated he was not leaving their bed and then proceeded to pull the covers over his body.

There were few of his friends there. Koizumi was talking to a woman who was obviously her mother. Saionji was standing beside an elderly woman and Kuzuryuu was talking to a middle age couple wearing suits. Owari was the only one loudly talking, while playing around with swarm of children. Sonia was chatting with a girl who couldn’t possibly be over twenty. Finally, Naegi was talking to Kirigiri and Togami while people moved around them. Other than that everyone else was already on the ship.

He was the only one not talking to someone. Hajime’s parents had not arrived yet, but they would soon. It made Hajime almost wish he had forced Komaeda to come along. Or at least tried to find Souda.

“Hajime.”

He stiffened and turned around. His mother and father had arrived. After their explosive first meeting Hajime didn’t see them unless around other people. It was his first time seeing them by himself. It made him shiver.

“Mother. Father.”

“Where’s your… the other boy.” His father settled with.

“You mean Komaeda?” Hajime watched them flinch, “He’s sleeping. Didn’t want to get out of our bed.”

At once his parents paled. Hajime froze and it took him a moment to realize what he said. Frowning Hajime almost called them out.

“Look son.” His mother spoke, “Your father and I talked… and it isn’t because you… have a boyfriend.” She carefully spoke the last part, “We just don’t… click with the one you have.”

That was mildly putting it. Hajime almost laughed, but held it, “I like Komaeda. I think that’s what matters the most.”

His mother pursed her lips. His father hardened his eyes. Hajime felt the familiar sting their looks gave him, but somehow it wasn’t as bad. The path his parents set out for him suddenly felt foreign. Hajime had always assumed he had to follow it: become talented, get into a good high school and university, marry a nice girl, start a family, work at a high paying job. It was crumbling like a cookie in milk, leaving Hajime the option to make his own path, as he had stated in the Neo World Program.

“Mother. Father.” Hajime squared his shoulders and looked them in the eyes. He saw them flinch a bit, probably from the red. “I know it’s hard to accept that I’ve done very terrible things. I cannot blame it on anyone but myself.”

“Hajime…” His mother reached out to him.

“Please.” Hajime forced himself to continue, “I know it’s unpleasant, but if I’m accepting it I think you can some day too. I’ll continue making my own future. You can stay where you are or you can accept this too.”

“You’re asking us to accept that you…” His father suddenly looked away, face white.

Suddenly Hajime saw the lines on his father’s face and the weariness to his mother’s eyes. It made his heart ache. How much had they endured? Hajime never asked. He assumed that being with Future Foundation shielded them from the worse, but perhaps it didn’t. Naegi had told them that not everyone was as happy about the Neo World Program.

“I’m sorry.” Hajime said, but didn’t look down, “I’m not asking you to see what I did or didn’t do while I was Despair… I just want you to know that I cannot run away from that. None of us can.”

His parents said nothing.

“It’s time to go.” He heard Togami order, waving his hand around his men, “Is everything in order?”

“Yes, sir.”

Hajime watched as all of his friends spoke to their visitors one last time. While Koizumi and Saionji hugged their respective people tightly, Kuzuryuu merely nodded and the girl talking to Sonia bowed. Owari didn’t hug so much as get toppled over. It made Hajime smile. He turned back to his parents.

“I’ll see you again, right?” Hajime asked.

For a moment Hajime was sure his parents would just leave and not answer. His heart sunk and Hajime turned to leave, but was stopped. Warm arms wrapped around his body. He could smell the soap his mother used and could practically taste the mint of his father’s aftershave. He froze. When was the last time they hugged him? Hajime didn’t know and he felt tears fall down his face.

“Son, listen.” His father’s voice was surprisingly light, “I know you are seeing us as bad people. And maybe… you’re right. We had ideas and thoughts that did more harm than good, but it was the only way to handle this.”

“Please.” His mother added, “Give us time to… adjust to what you are saying.”

“The apocalypse is still on.” Hajime muttered. He felt his parent’s intake a harsh breath, “But… this is a lot to take in.”

A beat passed and Hajime was sure his mother was holding back some tears, but the two let go of him. Hajime thickly swallowed as his parents smoothed their clothes.

“Take care Hajime.” 

His father’s words were stiff, but Hajime could detect a bit of emotion behind his eyes. It made Hajime’s heart flutter. Perhaps the apocalypse was finally allowing both parties to express themselves, slowly but surely.

“Right. I will.” Hajime answered.

~

Hajime returned to the cottage to find Komaeda still a lump in the bed. Daylight filtered through the window and Hajime let out a very loud sigh.

“How can you still be in bed?”

“If you don’t like it come and drag me out.” Came the reply.

Frowning Hajime walked over and reached for Komaeda. The other suddenly grabbed Hajime and pulled him down so their lips met in a kiss. Hajime spluttered but Komaeda held him tightly. When they finally broke Komaeda was pink in the face and Hajime felt his lungs welcome the oxygen.

“How the hell did you manage that?”

“I just got lucky.” Komaeda replied. “Did sending off the parents go well?”

Hajime sat up properly and straightened his shirt, “I think so. Maybe next time our meeting won’t be as explosive. We managed to talk a few things out rather quickly. I think it will turn out.”

Komaeda laughed but sat up too, hair all over the place, “Then it’s a good thing I didn’t go. I would have made things worse.”

“You’re saying that, but you wanted to stay in bed.” Hajime retorted.

“I’ll neither confirm, nor deny that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for having Hinata sit in Komaeda's lap. I've wanted to do that for a while.
> 
> Saionji's leg: I took a page from Tsubasa imagined her leg brace something like the one Sakura had in the Chess World Arc. Plus I'm a Godchild fan and the idea of deliberately breaking someone's legs so they cannot walk properly after is so terrifying.
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't get to go into more detail about the other's families, but I did head canon that for Kuzuryuu the couple he sees are distant family who you call "Uncle and Aunt" anyways.
> 
> I wanted to find a way to make his parents rich without seemingly unrealistic. While I imagine their company is moderate, they do make good money (not as much as Togami obviously).
> 
> High school: In Japan high school is very important. Most high schools have entrance exams and some schools do their best to promote their courses to potential students. It's actually quite elite and to some Universities which high school a student graduated from is a big deal. Third Year Junior High students actually miss school to take these entrance exams. Jr. Highs have the dates for this written into their year so they can adjust classes accordingly.


End file.
